(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a natural thermo-carrier heat release system, and more particularly, to one that provides open or closed temperature regulation on an object with temperature delta to receive the heat release based on the work principle of descending of a flow at lower temperature and ascending at higher temperature of a fluid.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A thermo-pump is usually used for the heat exchanging in either heating up or releasing heat for a fluid flowing through various types of space, and a fluid pump is also provided for auxiliary pumping. Therefore, a power source must be provided resulting in comparatively higher cost of installation, and the operation cost is also comparatively higher since the subsequent operation of the system also consumes energy source.